


The things we find in the rain

by Johanniguess



Series: Commission pieces [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fight Scene, M/M, blind76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanniguess/pseuds/Johanniguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first commission I have written! I am excited to share this with both you and them :)<br/>feel free to check me out and send me prompts or commissions at my tumblr http://casa-chan.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things we find in the rain

The rain pitters gently against the pavement, the rain pipes of the buildings making a woosh. Every sound amplified by the loss of sight, Soldier 76 slides his visor back on regaining his vison now with a red hue. He starts walking down the alley where he had taken a rest for a moment knowing he had lost whatever authorities were on his tail this time. He rolls his shoulders, the leather of his jacket crinkling, and scans his surroundings. He curses and picks up pace into a run seeing a familiar mask in the darkness. Easily jumping fences and trying to go around corners to lose his rival. His feels his breathe getting shallower, louder, old age trying to catch up with him. He sure wasn’t a young man anymore. A bullet flies by him and he tries pick up the pace only to be trapped by a wrong turn. His body is yelling in protest as he leaps trying to get onto one of the surrounding apartment fire escapes but a bullet accompanied by a familiar voice makes him stand his ground. 

Reaper pointed one of dual shotguns at Solider 76, the rain going off the white barn owl mask. “Time to end this, Morrison.”

Soldier 76 lifts his pulse rifle “Couldn’t agree more, Reyes.” 

Reaper gets the first shot, getting a shot on Soldiers shoulder. Soldier 76 ignores the pain shoots his gun, the recoil causing his wound to open more a little more. Reaper keeps firing as he backs Soldier 76 more in a corner. Soldier 76 manages to get a shot on the mask shattering it, the ricochet causing his head to fly back, the thick black smoke trailing out of his mouth, dark red blood trailing down his face now. With a roar of rage, he turns into a thick fog and pounces onto Soldier76 sharp talons digging into the jacket. As he solidifies Reaper punches the visor, a large crack appears. Soldier tries to fight back, his wound in his shoulder holding him back. His vision already going fuzzy from the crack. Again another blow straight to his visor destroys it and everything goes black. He hears the crinkle of leather as Reaper winds back and punches him in the eye.

“Look at me!” Reaper yelled taking another swing. Soldier76 tries to find where his face would be but his head is whipped away by another hit. “Look at me, damnit!”

The pittering of the rain almost distracted Soldier as he tries to listen for his face.

“LOOK AT ME WHILE I KILL YOU” Another punch came breaking his nose.

“I can’t” Jack yelled back.

The assault stopped for a moment and Reaper examined the familiar face, now aged and scared from time has passed. The same lips he spent hours kissing in their youth. The eyes that made blue his favorite color were now clouded. The eyes that were staring at the air right above his head, the rain going down in drivets down his forehead.

“You’re blind…” Reapers voice rasped, speaking without the usual edge.

“Since the explosion at the Swiss headquarters. The blast left me blind…the visor connected right to into my neural pathway, don’t know the science but it let me see even though my eyes don’t work.”

Reaper stood up and started to walk away.

“Gabriel…” Soldier 76 quietly said as if he didn’t want to be heard. 

“I haven’t been called that in a long time.” Reaper scoffed.

“Stay with me. Just for one night.” Soldier though his voice is monotone Reaper knew he was begging.

Perhaps just one night wouldn’t be bad. He was taking a break from working for Talon and no one had followed him. Reaper kneels down and puts his forehead against Jacks, the blood from Reapers wound smearing on Soldiers face. Jacks fingers traced the scars and the wrinkles that were there, remembering the old face and imagining the new face.

“Just one night, mi amor.”


End file.
